


I Like That You're Scary

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Azula has some complaints about boys and Ty Lee has a personal solution. Cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like That You're Scary

“But Azula, you’re the prettiest, most perfect girl in the Fire Nation!” Ty Lee protested, looking absolutely bewildered. 

“I know!” Azula agreed, the irritated, pouty expression remaining firmly on her lips, “But all the boys are scared of me. They say they like me, and they’ll do anything for me, but as soon as I show one the slightest bit of more personal attention, he starts making excuses not to see me!” She knew she shouldn’t really be concerned with such things, she had many more important things to attend to, but she rather wanted to have a dating companion for when she wasn’t busy.

Ty Lee skipped forward lightly on her toes, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Azula’s waist. She enjoyed an understood intimacy with the princess, having known her since they were both young, and it was very doubtful that Azula would be displeased with the affection. As was generally the case, Azula pulled her in possessively, locking her arms around her upper back. Ty Lee knew it was her job to always instigate hugs and other such activities, that way Azula could always seem detached and above craving emotional support. 

“Rotten boys,” Ty Lee glared at the idea of anyone even wishing to reject Azula, “Don’t they know you’re obviously too good for them? It’s a privilege to get any attention from you!”

“I know!” Azula stepped back, guiding Ty Lee with her to sit on the sofa behind them, “They act like I’m going to do something horrible to them!”

Following an impulse that it might strike her as funny, Ty Lee let herself tumble gracefully into Azula’s lap instead of sitting beside her, brushing the hair out of her face with a giggle, she saw that she’d succeeded and Azula was smiling. “You probably will do something horrible to them, but they shouldn’t care about that! You’re Princess Azula!”

“Well, you’re right about that,” the Fire Nation heiress nodded, pulling Ty Lee’s legs ‘round to sit in her lap properly instead of being flopped over it; she raised a hand and briefly cupped her friend’s cheek, “Why can’t the boys be like you, Ty Lee? We’d get along so much better…”  
Looking more serious than usual, Ty Lee placed her hand over Azula’s, following it down when she pulled it away and holding it to trace shapes in her palm. “Well… Princess Azula, does it have to be a boy? I’m like me…” she glanced up hopefully, and seeing only confusion, not anger, followed her thought out to the end by kissing Azula gently on the lips. 

Azula was rather taken aback, but didn’t pull away as she considered it. After a few seconds, she kissed back, though her style was considerably different. Her lips were rough and insistent with Ty Lee and the intensity made the other girl blush. 

“Yes, I believe you’re right,” Azula commented decisively after she ended the kiss, “It doesn’t have to be a boy until I need to get married and father will probably arrange that anyway,” she chuckled darkly, “I can’t scare you away, you know me as well as anyone and you’re still here.”

Ty Lee’s eyes lit up and she thought her heart would burst from happiness. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. “Well, of course not, Princess Azula! I like that you’re scary!” she exclaimed before throwing her arms around Azula’s neck and nuzzling into her shoulder.


End file.
